


Newsies in Quarantine

by TheBroadwayJay



Category: 1992 Newsies, 1992Newsies, Musicals - Fandom, Newsies, musical - Fandom
Genre: Javey - Freeform, M/M, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayJay/pseuds/TheBroadwayJay
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, I'm sure you can conclude why***When the Newsies are forced to self-quarantine in Medda's theatre, and Davey gets stuck with the lot, he soon finds that perhaps being stuck with them isn't the worse- especially with Jack around. And after the two weeks of sheltering is over...Davey isn't quite sure he wants to leave.
Relationships: Davey Jacons/Jack Kelly, Javey, Javid, Specs/Romeo, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Part 1

Idea from @dragonsrrad on Tumblr!

***

Davey hadn't exactly been sure how he felt about Jack the first day he met him. One could call many different events having been their "first-time-meeting".   
When Jack had run into him while being chased by the Delancys.  
When Davey first stepped foot into the world that was being a Newsie, receiving all sorts of gawky stares from boys who were all dressed in outfits that weren't as pressed or clean as his.  
Or, perhaps, when Jack had bought Davey extra papers, and for the first time, Davey decided to deliberately make eye-contact with the other boy.

Davey recalled every occurrence, but he considered the last one to be the first time he truly met Jack, the first time he really noticed him. He was almost caught off guard, unsure if he should reject or accept the stranger's kindness, or if he should take it as kindness at all to begin with. His father had taught him to be kind to others, but to also have pride's in one's self, resulting in an awkward denial of the papers, that his younger brother had quickly thwarted when becoming sales partners with Jack.

Davey wasn't sure how he should feel about the wanna-be-cowboy, but he sure knew how he did feel.  
Skeptical, seemed to be the most obvious first answer, but keen was a one that rooted deeper within him.  
There was something about the way the other boy delivered the way his words, his movements, his smiles, that would sometimes be pointed at Davey in particular.  
And by the end of the day, Davey knew he was fond of Jack, of the way he could get out of trouble while still looking out for those around him, his lack of manners that he tried to desperately to make up for in quiet apologies, apologies that weren't made up in the word sorry, but in more looks and smiles that could take a moment, or a century, to decode.  
Davey was certain he could gladly look at Jack's face for a century if it meant knowing how the other felt all the time.  
Jack was expressive but not verbally, any verbal expression he had were words that he had picked up from others, usually from David. But through art, there was no telling what Jack could and would say. His art was so influential and raw that Davey couldn't help but admire it, which is exactly what he was doing now.

Around half of the Newsies were currently inside Medda's theatre, having not been able to make it from the last show they'd been watching to the lodging house before the county went on an affective lock-down.  
Sickness had been ravishing the town for weeks, but matters to contain it had only been discussed until now.  
Davey had begun to momentarily freak out when he heard the news about how they would be forcefully kept within the theatre.  
Policemen on horses trotted around tirelessly outside, and David knew his parents would be more upset if he and Les tried to make it home illegally than if they just stayed out. Regardless, this hadn't help Davey to stay calm much.

The other newsies hadn't been so affected, Jack hadn't been there when the announcement was made, too busy back stage painting to be bothered all that much, while the others simply took the news with slight dismay to the fact that they wouldn't be making money selling papes, which was quickly silenced by Medda's offer to feed and house the boys seeing as they couldn't leave.  
She'd sent a few of them up into the rafters to look for anything that could he used as a bed, seeing as how she wasn't going to make them sleep on the floor. They'd sleep on the stage instead.  
Davey had begun to hyperventilate at the news that they would be required to stay here. Sarah was at home with his mother and father no doubt, meaning that they were all most likely safe. That helped him a bit. He'd seen Les no more than a second ago before he had excitedly scrambled off with the other newsies, chanting about a sleepover. It helped Davey to know his kid brother wasn't as phased by this as he was. But even with all of this combined, thw curly-haired boy couldn't help but focus on the beat of his heart, quick and anxious, thundering from his chest to his toes.  
He wasn't going to see his parents for...how long had Medda said? Two weeks they were to shelter-in-place?  
This reminder only made Davey feel sicker as he stumbled to the edge of the stage, leaning all his weight on it to relieve some stress from his body. His parents wouldn't receive the money he'd made today- nor any of the money he would have made this week.  
Would they have enough food?  
Could they afford the bills?  
What about the water bills? They could last longe without food than without water-  
Would they be allowed to leave to get water if they needed it desperately?  
Probably- but what if they had to prove it and someone had to come inside and then that person gave the virus to his family and they couldn't afford the medicine because Davey himself was here with all the money. It would be his fault, no doubt. Even if the back of his mind told him that it was the Virus and not him, it was the front of his mind that Davey was listening to.  
He'd have to be stuck with boys who looked like they hadn't showered in- well, ever. Davey knee they did, despite getting just as much dirt on them, if not more, than they had when they started the day. While their hygiene was questionable, Davey at least knew that it existed, having walked into the lodging house to more than a few boys taking bathes in ice cold water once or twice. The sight had appalled him, but they didn't seem to bothered, living with tons of other boys around them, they were used to the lack of personal space.  
A realization seemed to drop into the pit of Davey's stomach.  
He wouldn't have personal space now, would he?  
Davey clutched at his arms and held them tight to his chest. Don't presume wrong, Davey was all for physical affection, but it varied. Only with particular people. Les was basically attached to his knees when he got bored and Sarah never stopped fixing his hair. But Davey wasn't very used to physical contact outside of his family. Well, them and Jack.   
Jack was a wonder to Davey in the way that he couldn't wrap his head around the boy. The dirty-blonde haired boy had practically forced himself into Davey's life, by word and by action. Constantly, Jack's arm would find a way over Davey's shoulder while they were selling. Later in the evenings when only the desperate and the youth were out on the town, Jack would place an arm around Davey's hips.

The curly-haired brunette wasn't quite sure what to think about it, all he knew is that Jack's hand felt different than any hand he had touched before.  
Not just in physical texture, rough with calluses from endless work since he'd been old enough to, but also in the feeling of it on Davey's shoulders, hips, or even his own hand on the occasion that Jack might clasp it, throwing their held hands together in the air as a sign of victory. It was warm, not just Jack's hand, but the area that it touched. Warm and pleasant, careful and intentional, almost wary of how Davey would react to its placement.  
And this thought, is what finally seemed to calm Davey's mind.  
He wasn't sure where his friend had run off too, and that suddenly seemed to become the most important thing to him at the moment.  
Looking around the near empty theatre, other than a sleeping Romeo who leaned against an also sleeping Specs, the boys' faces having gentle, content smiles, probably from the fact that they could finally relax, what with knowing they'd be well taken care of without having to go outside to work.  
It made Davey smile slightly from where he stood. Ah, to find bliss in not having to worry- wish I could relate.  
Davey felt as though he always had someone to look after, or to look for- and that person, at the moment, was one Jack Kelly. And he had a good idea of where the boy was. Turning on his heel, and nearly running into the side of the stage before aiming for the stairs that led up to it on either side, Davey made his way to the wings, sidestepping down along the solid concrete wall that made up the back of the stage, using it to guide himself to the backstage door as all the lights were currently off in the wings, due to all present people being up in the props room and rafters.  
Davey turned the doorknob and was greeted by pleasantly warm light as he entered the large room behind the stage, it being almost completely silent, what with the walls being made out of concrete, disturbed only by the occasional swish of a brush and slosh of water.  
Davey turned his head to the left of the room, looking down from the wooden-plank floors and along it until his eyes glanced up at Jack, who was currently sitting in the ground in a white undershirt and paint-stained black pants, looking a bit big on him, unlike the undershirt, which cling to his body, showing the curve of his spine that looked as though it might be in pain from how long it had spent in that position as Jack focused in on the half-painted canvas before him, squinting with his tongue slightly blepped out.  
Drawn to his face, Davey took notice of his red bandana hung over his left shoulder, covered in paint much like his face and arms.  
Davey was able to get a few more moments of...studying.. before Jack seemed to register him and look up, presuming a sheepish smile as he tried and failed to hide his work, unable to from the size of the canvas, considering he was painting a backdrop, and the fact that the paint was wet, meaning his quick attempt to try and cover it with his body, failed when he realized a moment before he nearly touched it, that the paint was wet. He now sat up and stretched with an expression that gave away the fact that yes, he had been in that position for quite some time.

"Heya there, Dave." Jack grinned as he swung his torso to the left and then to the right, popping it as he did so.

"Is that Santa Fe?" Davey approached the other slowly, bending down beside him and squinting at the warm-colored canvas that looked like mountains of clay had been painted onto it.

"Good eye you got there, Davey- I'm not sure." The taller boy cocked his head and seemed to examine the painting for himself before nodding, "I think it is. I wasn't really paying no attention to what it was that I was paintin', just that it's felt right."

"Mm, I'm not surprised." Davey sighed in amusement with a nod.

"So glad I'm typical." Jack snorted as he got to his feet and stretched some more.

Davey felt his cheeks heat up as he looked over Jack's torso. The boy was in incredible shape, from years of hauling newspapers around from every corner of town. God, Davey hoped the other didn't lose that perfection during their two weeks inside.

"Somethin' on me shirt?" Jack cocked an eyebrow at Davey, who hadn't noticed that Jack was now looking at him.

This made the light haired boy blush more and shake his head, "No- no, just thinking."

"Aw, 'bout me?" Jack cooed teasingly as he took a few steps forward to stand before Davey with a cocky grin.

When am I not? Well, maybe when he was worrying- but that was quite often as well so maybe then too-

Davey would have had to have been an idiot to not realize his feelings for Jack were more than platonic, but he'd have to be an even bigger idiot to ever voice that, "Just thinking about the time inside is all."

"Time inside? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack chuckled as he sidestepped a few inches to lean against the side of the cement wall that faced the backstage room.

Davey lifted his eyebrows in surprise as he strode over to lean against a patch of wall a few feet up from Jack, "Didn't you hear about the lockdown?"

"What lockdown?" Jack frowned.

"We're stuck in here for two weeks so the virus can be contained." Davey frowned at the thought of it.

"You're kidding!" Jack sat up straighter with lifted eyebrows.

"Wish I was." Davey scratched at his arm anxiously.

"But what about the boys back at the lodge?" Jack fretted.

"They'll be fine there I'm sure." Davey reassured.

"And your family?" The so-called dime-novel-cowboy crossed his arms over his chest in concern.

"A-At home." Davey's scratching on his arm got faster and with more force.

"Sarah's with them?" Jack asked quietly.

Davey's nails dug into his arm at the comment, "Yeah." He responded quietly.  
Jack and Sarah had gone their separate ways nearly a season ago, but their friendship had lingered, much to Davey's selfish dislike. He didn't favor the fact that Sarah constantly talked about Jack as though they were still together.  
And even though Davey knew almost certainly that they weren't, he wasn't exactly in control of his jealousy.

"That's good." Jack nodded in subtle relief.

Davey knew it wasn't fair to Jack nor his sister that he was jealous. They were both simply living out their lives with their own story, and Davey was doing so as well. He just couldn't help but think that his story would be a lot better with Jack by his side in a more than friendly manor.  
Davey's arm was getting redder as he scratched it harder, growing more nervous.

"So we can't leave here at all?" Jack snapped Davey out of his thoughts.

The shorter boy shook his head, "No. Law enforcement is patrolling the whole city. You can only leave for necessities. His arm was bright red now and-

"Stop doing that." Jack made eye-contact with Davey.

Davey's nervous antics slowed for a moment as he looked at Jack, "Do what?"

"That-" Jack reached forward and put his hand on top of the hand that scratched at Davey's arm, pulling it into his own while he looked over the blue-eyed boy's arm, "Geez, Dave. You's gotta' find a betta outlet than that for yours nervous energy."

Davey shrugged as his mind eased, feeling Jack's hand on his own, "Maybe."

"Here, how about yous try painting a bit." The boy led Davey over to the canvas, picking up a paintbrush from his cup of paint water and flicking it to the side to dry it before handing it to Davey, "Draw somethin'."

"It would ruin the painting though." Davey reasoned with a frown.

"Art is art." Jack shrugged, "It'll be nice to have a little bit of Dave on it."

Davey smiled at his friend's words. Jack always seemed to know exactly what to say to him. But he wasn't sure how affective him painting would be, "I just- any color?"

"Well-" Jack began before shaking his head, "Any color."

Dave thought about it for a moment and reached for the paints.


	2. Part 2

Jack felt like his heart was going to give out the moment that he gave Davey the paint brush. While he cared for his friend immensely, he also tenderly cared for the piece of art that had taken him three hours thus far. At the very least, he could paint over Davey's art if need be...but would that hurt the other's feelings? What about his own feelings?  
He wanted Davey to feel better is what Jack was feeling. He knew how easily the boy tended to stress over things, and painting was an outlet for him, so why wouldn't it work for Davey? Nothing was more relaxing than-

"Darn it!" Davey swore as his elbow knocked over a red paint can, sending paint flooding onto the floor.

Jack panicked and pushed the canvas so it slid away from the both of them- and the paint that was currently poking into the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jack, let me help clean it-" Davey sighed as he got to his feet to look for cleaning supplies.

"Hey, don't worry about it- the painting his safe and- oh-" Jack winced slightly before letting out a quiet snicker.

"What? What happened?" Davey looked at the other with concern and confusion.

"You've got a bit of-" Jack chuckled as he pointed to a large red smear on Davey's left pant leg.

"Oh no-" Davey looked horrified down at his leg, "M-My dad is going to kill me- these are- these are good pants-"

"Why'd your wear them to sell papes then?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"I wore them to the show, Jack." Davey shot a quick glare.

Jack lifted his hands up in defense before paying closer attention to Davey's outfit. The boy was indeed dressed up. He had been wearing caramel-colored pants and a white dress-shirt.

"Well, you can't paint without the chance of spilling some-" Jack chuckled softly as he grabbed his bandana from off his shoulder and headed over to Davey, bending down. He paused as he clutched his bandana, looking up at a bewildered Dave, "Do you mind if I..?" Jack lifted the bandana and shook it slightly.

"Uh- go for it?" The curly haired boy responded hesitantly.

Jack reached forward and began tentiviely wiping away the paint smeared on the side of the other's leg, making Davey sway away, "Hold still-"

"I'm trying, you're just- strong-" Davey muttered out.

Jack felt his face get hot at the words but quickly shook it off, "There's just a little more and-"

"The beds are ready, Dave-!" Race burst in before pausing in bewilderment at the scene of Jack bent in front of Davey, a hand on his thigh.  
The blonde blinked a few times, "Oh-"

"This isn't what it-" Davey took a few steps back from Jack, making the other stand up quickly and nod his head, "Good to know, Race." He glared at the blonde as if to threaten him with his eyes.

"Oh I'm so telling the guys about this." Race grinned.

"Why you-" Jack began forward before he was stopped as Davey grabbed his collar, "We're stuck together for two weeks don't start a fight on the first day."

Jack grunted, and if it had been anyone except Davey, he'd have listened- but given the circumstances, he hesitated.

"Well, I have to say, we wasn't aware yous was here, Jack." Race crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was back here paintin'! What? Was nobody lookin' for me?" Jack scoffed.

"Looks likes Davey was." Race winked with a grin as he leaned against the door.

Jack opened his mouth to object before realizing that Race was right, Davey had come looking for him- right? On purpose?

"I just wanted to make sure he was here." Davey defended.

On purpose. This made Jack smile slightly.

"Great, well, me, Les, and Spot-"

"Wait, what's Spot Conlon doing here?" Jack scoffed, sitting up completely and standing beside Davey with crossed arms and confusion.

"He's was my date to the show." Race grinned proudly, but this didn't hide the blush that was evident on his face, "H-He just doesn't really know it-"

"You're fucking Spot-"

"Jack." Davey warned verbally.

"Well, hope yous don't mind hard floors then, Jack." Race began to exit before Jack stalked forward.

"Meanin'?" The dirty blonde cocked and eyebrow at the lengthy teen before him.

"We's only got enough beds for me, Spot, Les, Davey- well, basically, everyone except you. Yous was hidin' so-"

"I've been in worse." Jack scoffed, "Thanks for carin'."

"No prob, bud." Race winked, "I'll let you two resume now-" He ran just before Jack could try and strangle him as Davey hid his face in his hands.

"He's just being an ass." Jack waved his hand dismissively before handing Davey the bandana, "Here, you can-"

"Thanks." Davey responded dryly and gently took the item, rubbing at the paint with determination, followed by a grimace as it seemed to only be making it worse.

"Well, that's paint for ya', I guess, Dave." Jack chuckled as he got to his feet.

"So it seems." The curly-haired boy sighed shortly before looking at the bandana, red naturally, but now also smeared with brighter red streaks of paint, "Will this wash off?"

Jack looked over at his bandana that Davey held gingerly, as if he might rip it if he so much as clutched it. He shrugged, "Probably?"

"I'll- well, I can get you a new one if this one ends up with paint all over it." Davey offered with a guilty look.

Jack made a small huff of a noise, something between amusement and interest, "It's fine, it's been through worse- sees and the paint matches it...sorta." He gave a small grin.

"I guess." Davey shrugged before looking towards the door that Race had left, "We should probably-"

"Yeah, let's go." Jack cleared his throat, striding over to the stage door and opening it for Davey with a small bow, "M'lady."

Davey snorted and rolled his eyes, ruffling the hair on top of Jack's head as he passed him.

Jack smiled and followed after the other, fixing his hair as he did so.

***

"And then I told him- I said- I said, you wanna' know why they's call me Spot?" Spot opened his mouth to continue to speak, on his knees surrounded by a circle of boys who watched with interest on the stage, all of them on blocks of foam, sleeping bags, or prop furniture that could he used as beds. The short boy from Brooklyn slid a smirk onto his face when Jack and Davey entered the scene, their faces illuminated from the stage lights present, "Well, if it i'nt Jack Kelly himself! Where'd yous run off to?"

"Oh, ya' know, here and there." Jack shrugged coolly as he approached the circle of boys, sitting on a flat couple yard length of foam.

"Hey! Wes made that one for Dave!" Romeo began to sit up from where he leaned against Spec's legs, their sleeping bags right up next to each other.

"Oh, um- it's fine- Les and I share a bed at home anyway, I can just-" He turned to find Les curled up in what looked to be a dog bed, "Oh, I guess then-"

"I'll move." Jack shrugged, starting to get up.

"No, no, you're fine-" Davey responded a little too quick before clearing his throat as a few of the boys gave him glances. He awkwardly gripped at the cuffs of his shirt, "Well, we're just telling stories anyway, we can share it for now." He moved to sit down beside Jack, both of them just barely fitting on the width of the foam.

Race glared for a moment at Jack's intrusion on his excellent work at putting all the beds together, before giving a small, approving nod and looking back at Spot with a lazy smile, "So, why's they call you Spot?" He mused.

"You know this, Race, you've heard this story." Spot waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, but they don't." Race motioned to the group of boys, still listening attentively.

"Oh- oh right-" Spot cleared his throat before continuing, "I told him- cos- cos I got spots 'o dirt all over me and his blood coulda been the next spot!" Spot cheered as the rest of the present newsies hollered in as well.

Davey blinked a few times before leaning over to Jack, "Was that supposed to be climactic?" He whispered.

Jack let out a loud snort of amusement, covering his mouth to hide a laugh.

"What was that, mouth?" Spot bristled as he looked at Davey, who visibly paled and shook his head.

"No, I-"

"So why is you named Dave then, huh?" The short boy balled his fists up, and all eyes were turned on Davey.

"M-Me?" Davey furrowed his brow.

"No, the Dave behind ya." Spot dead-panned.

Davey fought the urge to look behind him and shrugged shortly, "It's not really a big deal."

"Then why is you making fun of mine bein' a deal or not?" Spot snarled, shifting from where he sat.

"I wasn't, I was just asking-"

"He's named after our Grandpa who worked for the Circus!" Les chirped up excitedly, looking as though he hadn't just been asleep in a dog bed.

Davey's face turned a dark scarlet and his shoulders slumped slightly.

A few snickered began to pop up before Davey felt a hand slap onto his back.

"A fellow hustler, hows I knew that you had it in yer blood, Davey?" Jack gave Davey a knowing grin.

The surrounding boys, all except for Spot, began to murmur in agreement after their leader's words.

"Dave was just askin' me if there was more to the story, Spot, care to share?" Jack smirked.

"W-Well, of course there is! You know- I also got some circus blood in me-" This launched a complete half hour conversation that ended in sleepy faces as the natural light from outside to be dimmed.

Medda arrived once the boys had seemingly quieted down, "Lights out, darlings!" She clapped her hands gently to the boys, who grumbled in slight protest, but knew better than to argue with someone who was being generous enough to give them essentials. She left shortly after to take care of the lights as the newsboys shifted into their respective beds.

Jack got up and stretched his arms before looking around the stage and opting to where a fallen wings curtain was, clumping together the velvety fabric before seeming satisfied and easing himself onto it.

Davey opened his mouth to say something, perhaps offer that Jack could, at the very least, bring his make-shift bed over, but the lights were killed a moment before he could, leaving Davey to only imagine the other boy's silhouette in the darkness of the theatre.


	3. Part 3

Five days into Quarantine, and Davey was more than starting to miss going outside.  
Don't get things wrong, he loved the News Boys in a certain way- some more than others- but fresh air was nice too. There were some windows in the lobby of the theatre, but they were sealed shut to the walls by design. The curly-haired brunette found himself sitting by the windows more often than he should. The time he didn't spend by the window was spent instead with helping out in the theatre when Medda asked. They had to pay for their place to stay and food to eat, after all- not that Medda would refuse to give them essentials if they didn't work, but no News Boy was rude enough to turn down Medda when she asked for small favors like putting up backdrops and readjusting lights.  
Currently, the boys found themselves re-painting the glaze on some of the old furniture pieces that they'd dragged onto stage, where their beds weren't placed.

Les was helping Davey on an overturned chair while Race and Spot worked on a couch and Specs and Romeo- well, were currently getting lost in each other's eyes, leaned against the table they should have been glossing.

"How much longer did theys says until wes can go outside?" Race huffed as he wiped sweat from his forehead, the stage lights producing the only light they could get directly on stage, but practically burning the boys up.

"Another week and a half." David piped up with a sigh, dipping his paintbrush into his and Les's bucket of gloss before going for the second layer on the chair leg he was working on.

"I can't wait to see my girl again." Les sighed as he slapped his paintbrush happily onto the chair's other leg.

Davey paused a moment and lifted his eyebrows, looking at Les with shock and confusion, much as the other news boys were doing.

"Mouth Jr.'s got a gal?" Spot snorted in genuine surprise.

"Of course I do." Les furrowed his brow with a frown as he turned to the other newsies, "Her name is Sallie- but she let's me call her Miss." He assumed a childish grin.

"And...how long has this been going on?" Davey cocked an eyebrow with a suspicious look.

Les look at him, shifting his his knees as he sat on his legs, "Feels like fifteen years, really."

"You're ten." Dave deadpanned.

"Maybe fifteen months then." Les shrugged and began to gloss the chair leg again.

"You've only been in your grade for five months." Davey frowned before also returning to work.

"Hey, is the kid says fifteen years, then happy fifteenth anniversary to yous two." Spot chuckled.

"I'm fifteen, I think I'd remember if-" Davey paused as a choking noise came from Race.

"You're fifteen?" Race gasped.

"Um...yes." David frowned in confusion, smearing some more gloss onto the chair leg as he looked at Race.

"You ain't Seventeen like Jack?" The blonde scoffed, Spot looking equally surprised.

David blinked a few times before snorting in amusement, "Jack isn't seventeen."

"Is too, I's seen him older than I's was- I didn't suspect you bein' my age though, mouth." Spot sniffed.

"You're- Jack isn't- he doesn't act like he's older than me.." Davey began having an existential crisis in the matter of one conversation.

"What's that mean?" Specs piped up.

"I-I don't know- he's just- he's a dreamer...and once you get near Sixteen-"

"Thought you said yous was fifteen?" Race narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
Everyone but Les, who seemed unpaused by all this, had stopped glossing.

"I am but I'll- I'll be sixteen in a month or so."

"See, sos you and Jack ain't more than a year apart." Race shrugged.

"Which I expected, just- the other way around." Davey looked at the ground in confusion. Jack was older than him? That made him wiser as far as knowledge of life went...that just didn't seem right.

"You think that makes him any more or less smarter?" Romeo leaned back into an upright position.

"We have different educations." Davey shook his head dismissively as he took his paint brush again.

"He's still ahead of ya' though." Race smirked cockily.

"By a few months." Davey rolled his eyes, "That's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Spot cooed.

"Oh, leave the kid alone." Race chuckled as he reached over to gently punch Spot on the shoulder, but ended up smacking his arm with gloss.

"Why you- you spoiled me shirt!" Spot snapped, staggering to his feet and glaring at Race.

Racetrack looked genuinely guilty at first, "I'm sorry, I-" He seemed to then remember he has a reputation and cleared his throat, getting to his feet, "Yeah, so?"

Spot balled his fists up before dunking one into his can on gloss and wiping a hand over Race's face.

Race gasped and reached for his bucket, dunking both his hands in and lunging for Spot, missing and bouncing off the chair to run into Romeo, getting them both covered in gloss.

"Hey! Let him alone!" Specs hollered before taking his brush and throwing it at Race.

"Yous leave him alone! Only I get to throw gloss at Race!" Spot ran at Specs with gloss covered hands.

Les cheered and ran at them.

"Les! You- oh god-" Davey groaned as his little brother had been covered from head to toe in gloss before he could say another word.

"Come on, David!" Les ran towards Davey.

Davey's eyes went wide and he shook his head, booking it for the stage door as cackling could he heard behind him, the other Newsies catching on and chasing after him.  
Before Davey could reach the stage door he felt two firm hands grasp his arms and pull him up until his feet left the ground.  
Davey let out a gasp and as about to scream before the hands released his shoulders and cupped over his mouth as he landed on a thin, wooden plank.

Davey struggled and looked up to see who his kidnapper was before his heart lurched at the sight of Jack, making Davey all at once aware of the fact that the boy had him held tight against his body with a smug look on his face as he looked down at the other boys, barging into the stage door. That's when he released his grip on Davey's mouth and moved his hands to the boy's hips, "Steady, we's on a beam. Don't want nobody falling."

Davey felt his heart pound in his chest at the physical contact and he hated it.  
He hated how having been stuck with Jack for several days now, his feelings for the boy had surfaced more and more.  
Before the shelter-in-place rule had been set, Davey had been sure he could eventually get over the little flutters his heart gave when Jack touched his shoulder or stood up for him, he was sure that only seeing him a few hours a day would give his heart the rest of the day to convince himself that these instances of free-falling feelings around Jack were foolish and- and god it felt so nice to have such a secure grip around him right now like Jack was genuinely concerned that Davey might fall. It was so difficult for Davey to turn off his emotions- but with his heart rate increasing, and hope that would most likely lead nowhere, he knew, began to rise, he had to gently push Jack's hands off of his waist.  
Things like this didn't happen. Boys didn't...Jack certainly didn't like boys the way that Davey had found himself thinking about them lately- and Jack defiantly didn't seem to look at Davey the way Davey looked at Jack.  
He was spending too much time thinking about this as it was. Jack was his friend and- had just pulled him up and held him because that's what a good buddy does, keeps you from falling.  
Totally normal and...  
And Jack's hands now wrapped around Davey's waist entirely.

"Sh, your breathing is rattling the beam, they's'll hear you- and I don't want the boys findin' out about my special area." Jack chuckled, his breath tickling the back of Davey's neck and making the boy shutter.

When had these feelings started? Not the feelings that Jack had made him feel immediately- not the fact that Davey could recognize that yes, Jack was attractive and, yes, he enjoyed being around him- but these distinct feelings of...of longing. Of needing the other boy in a way that was most definitely not heterosexual.  
These feelings that he wanted Jack's arms around his waist to hold him tighter. These feelings that made Davey decide to lean back, so his head fit nicely under Jack's chin.  
He shouldn't be doing this, especially having just convinced himself of that- but...well, if he was going to he stuck in this position anyway..  
It was the feeling of Jack fully resting his head on top of Davey's head that made the lengthy teen conceal a squeal of excitement-  
What-  
What was he, a teenag-  
Oh, wait, yes, he was. And Jack-

"So...you're seventeen?" Davey whispered.

"You says that like you is surprised." Jack chuckled, and Davey could feel the vibrations of it on his shoulders, a feeling of contentment.

"I am." Davey smiled slightly.

"Just by some months or so." Jack shrugged, "No biggie."

"It is when it comes to...to knowledge- few months or not, you'd be a year above me in school." Davey mused quietly.

"That a problem?" Jack snorted, hiding the insecurity that suddenly gripped him.

"Not at all." Davey would shake his head if it hadn't for so perfectly against Jack's chin, "Well- okay- it's just-"

"You're not used to not being the smartest one in the room, Dave?" Jack laughed quietly.

"Maybe.." Davey whispered quietly.

Jack seemed to shift in surprise, "Dave, I don't got the same edjeecation as you."

"But you're street smart. You've been here for-"

"Like maybe eight months more than you. As an infant, Dave."

"It's just...I don't know, I feel...smaller..which is different around you guys."

"You feel bigger around the newsies?" Jack almost sounded surprised, "What? Because we're smaller..?" Jack's grip around Davey's waist faltered and Davey instinctually gripped both of Jack's hands to steady himself.

"N-No- it's just- you guys actually listen to me- and what's going to keep you listening if you don't have my respect? Age isn't just a symbol of education, Jack, it's a symbol of respect, and even just a few months-"

"So yous sayin that you didn't respect me when you thought I was your age?" Jack scoffed, hands tightened.

"No, Jack, I- no, it's just-"

"No, Dave, I get it- people likes you know the way of- of higheearchies more than we's do." Jack began to stand up, pulling Davey up with him before letting go of the boy and allowing him to cling to the handlebars that were attached by loose chains up above, making them both wobble, except Jack was used to it.

"Th-That's not what I meant-"

"Your status is higher than mine and you ain't used to being lower than me." Jack rolled his eyes.

Davey wished desperately to have the courage to move his feet and turn to face Jack, "Don't twist my words-"

"I don't have to! You said them!" Jack threw his hands up in the air.

"Calm down, or-"

"I am Calm." Jack scowled.

"You're really not, and Jack I respect you plenty-"

"Oh do you?" The long-haired blonde rolled his eyes in disbelief, "You know, Dave-"

"No, I don't know, Jack, because you're not giving me a second to wrap my head around what you're saying." Dave clutched the railings tighter as he became acutely aware of the drop below.

"You-"

"I respect you more than any other person I know, Jack Kelly, because you're a genuinely good person who would turn down an offer to have a life far beyond what he currently has just because he loves and cares for these boys like they're your family. That's a more respectful thing than I or anyone I know has ever done so don't accuse me of not respecting you- I-I'm just- not sure how I feel about feeling belittled- which isn't- Christ- I realize it isn't fair to you but this feeling is new, Jack, and little things are bothering me because I need air, I'm done with being inside, I just-" there were hands around Davey's waist and next thing he knew he was being pulled backwards.

"Work with me, Dave, I cant drag you across a plank being held up by chains." Jack murmured.

Davey swallowed dryly and gently began to step back, stepping almost on Jack's toes a few times before he felt warmth on his face as Jack reached up and pulled back a piece of fabric from a skylight. Davey's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in awe, "Wow.."

"That's not it." Jack moved his hands to Davey's shoulders and then pushed up on the window of the skylight. It opened with a pop as Jack pushed it all the way back. He moved to where Davey was and jumped up, his elbows landing on the roof as he pulled himself up, meanwhile Davey clung to the railings as the whole plank shook with Jack's jump.

"J-Jack, I'm going to fall-" Davey couldn't get his eyes off the ground.

"Look up." Jack called softly.

Davey shook his head, "I can't-"

"Geez, Dave, making this hard on me, just, don't focus on the ground-"

"Easier said than done." Dave squeaked, estimating how far the drop was and if he'd survive or not. He kept his eyes trained on the ground for several second before he felt something soft touch his cheek. He looked up for a brief second to see Jack's hand, palm towards his face, his hand, gently brush against Dave'a cheek.

"Take my hand." Jack offered, "I'll pull you up."

Davey tightened his grip on the railings for a moment.

"Christ, Dave, don't make me pull you up by your shirt collar." Jack rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Davey couldn't say he wouldn't mind that.

Jack reached down far enough to grab Davey's forearm before pulled at it.

Davey began to resist but Jack was stronger than him, and was soon able to pry his hand look and take the brunette's hand, "Now the other one."

Davey began to stagger, no longer balanced. A look of horror passed over Dave's features and then Jack as the brunette lost his footing, and the weight of Davey's arm suddenly became his whole body.

"JACK-" Davey practically yelled.

Jack's whole upper body slid through the skylight as he quickly wrapped his other arm around Davey's waist and began to pull up, "Grab- the roof- quickly-" He ordered as he pulled Davey up.

The brunette was quick to get his hands onto the roof, smooth as concrete, as he pushed himself through it, quickly moving to grab the back of Jack's vest and pulling the boy towards him.

"Oh shit-" Davey cursed as he held Jack close to his chest, trembling.

"I-I respect ya' a lot for that, Dave. Thanks." Jack wheezed.

"N-No problem." Davey whispered out, not willing to admit that his heart was still pounding at the thought of Jack falling through the sky light.  
Unaware that Jack's heart was going through the same trauma after seeing Davey dangle from the plank of wood.

The boys simply sat in a tangle of arms and legs for several minute to recover before Jack sat back, "I-I mean it though, I respect ya', Dave- I may have come around in the end but...you...you never lost yourself in the first place."

"Lost myself? How'd you think I felt when you left us?" Davey smiled bittersweetly.

Jack pushed Davey's head away gently, "You sap."

"I'm sorry I got all insecure back there, um, won't happen again." Davey chuckled awkwardly as he stood up shakily.

"Don't apologize for feelings, Dave, they're the best thing that we've got."

"You're right though, you're only- eight months ahead- I just..like believing I'm a mature person, but-"

"You thought I was more mature than you by my age?" Jack wheezed, "Dave I spend my time painting places I've never seen! A-And the other half starting strikes that I can't handle alone and you think I'm mature?"

"Of course you are." Davey responded honestly, "You just proved it- you acknowledged the way I felt and- and didn't shut it down, that's pretty mature."

"Yeah, right after I threw a tantrum about yous not respectin' me." Jack snorted.

"Which was after me freaking out in the first place because I finally understand why you've got so much muscle, it suits you for having eight more months to work out than me." Davey joked.

Jack blushed, "Yous...think I got muscle?"

Davey seemed to hear what he'd said moments too late and belatedly slapped a hand over his mouth, "uM-"

"Don't he so down on yourself, you've got some meat on your bones." Jack chuckled, changing the subject, much to Davey's relief, "Now enjoy that air you wanted."

It seemed to click in Davey's mind finally that they were outside. He began to look around as though the New York skyline was now new.  
And seeing Jack as a part of its beauty...perhaps it was.


	4. Part 4

Davey took a moment to breath in the fresh air. It was nice- it was /really/ nice.  
Despite having come up here every night for the past week with Jack, every time he breathed in the brilliant smell of fresh air, he was taken aback, "How did you know how to get up here?"

Jack shrugged as he walked past Davey, leaning against the wall of the roof that faced the street, "Medda showed me where all the best hidin' spots was after the rally. She's was worried I wouldn't know my way out- well, I know my way out, just couldn't get to here and there then."

"I wish that hadn't happened." Davey moved forward to lean on the wall beside Jack, elbows inches apart.

"Me too." The dirty blonde frowned before glancing at Davey, "You know- I never planned on...on you findin' out about my parents- or my name-"

Davey snorted.

"What?" Jack squinted in confusion at the reaction.

"Sullivan." Davey cocked a bemused eyebrow as he cracked a grin at Jack.

Jack's cheeks turned scarlet as he hit Davey's shoulder with the back of his hand, good-naturedly, "Oh come on, Dave! At least I's wasn't named after a carni."

Davey rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle that made Jack's heart melt, "Okay, fair enough. And...it's fine, that was months ago." The brunette shrugged, looking down at the busy street below.

"I just...if I was goin' to tell ya', it was going to be on my t'oi'ms...not some bum judge's." Jack shook his head, hair falling in front of his face.

"There are a lot worse things you could have lied about-"

"A name is somethin' that makes up a person, Dave...it's a big thing- one o' the first things yous learned about a person is their name. And I couldn't even give that to ya'."

"Jack,"  
The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him just enough courage to glance over at Davey, features framed by moonlight.

"You did tell me your name. Jack Kelly."

"But that's-" Jack began.

"Do ya' think I'm lyin'?" Davey mocked with a grin, lifting his eyebrows.

"Oh you cocky basta'd." Jack snorted and shoved Davey away lightly with a smile.

"Why don't you go by your given name though..?" The lengthy teen questioned, "If you don't mind my asking."

Jack let out a long sigh, followed by a shrug, "I'm not too proud about what my parents became. Francis Sullivan was the name me mudda' gave me...I could hardly remember her enough to attach too many emotions to her...and I just...she was impersonal to me so my name was as well...and my fada'-" He snorted, "I can thank him for Sullivan. He- He didn't do nothin' but give me the rank in society that I got now. I didn't want nothin' to do with that...I wanted to be...indeepend'nt...wanted to be my own person and leave my old name and old life behind. Make my own decisions without anybody else tellin' me otherwise. Don't gotta' listen to nobody-" Jack paused, ringing his hands, "Then yous show up and- it was like wakin' up from a dream...you had such a grasp on reality, Dave...and you showed me that hey, maybe reality ain't so bad." He finished, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Jack.." Davey's voice was just above a whisper.

"You boys up here?" Medda's booming voice came from the trap door that led to the roof, her head popping into it, "Jack, Davey! Come down here, it's time for bed!" She demanded.

"Uh- thanks, Ms.Medda, but I think I'll take a snooze up here tonight." Jack grinned sheepishly at the woman.

"Oh no you don't!" Medda shook her head, "I am not letting you catch a cold at a time like this. I better see you two in your beds by the time I come back to check on y'all or-"

"I don't got a bed anyhow, Ms.Medda, and the roof don't bother me." Jack shrugged with a sly grin as he turned to lean his back against the wall.

"No bed? I sent Racetrack to get beds for everyone-"

"He didn't realize that Jack was here, so we're one short." Davey chirped up quietly.

"That will not do. Honey, you can take my room in back if you need-" Medda began.

"Medda, I could never, you need rest just as much as-"

"My bed's got enough room." Davey remarked, unsure as to why he'd chosen to speak up, and regretting the words the second they came out of his mouth. His jaw was already clamped up and his eyes were wide. Why had he felt the need to say that, Why-

"Dave, it's oka-" Jack shrank down slightly as he was interrupted again.

"What a kind gesture," Medda beamed at Davey, and gave a wink to Jack that Davey seemed to focus on a little too much, "Well, you boys wrap it up- I'll come to check down there soon!"

As soon as Medda left, Jack shook his head, "You didn't have to do that."

Davey shrugged, "You've been sleeping on a heap of curtain for the past few nights, Jack. You deserve to at least have some comfort." The brunette tried to still his beating heard with a calm tone.

"Yeah but now- now yous don't get as much room." Jack mumbled, kicking the ground with his foot, "Plus who's said the curtains ain't comfy?" He smiled cockily at Davey.

"You would rather sleep on a roof than on those curtains, I think you said that." Davey smirked, slipping his hands into his front pockets.

"Aw, shut up, Jacobs. Don't be witty." Jack waved his hand dismissively at the other as he looked towards the trap door.

"But, if you don't feel comfortable about it- we can just switch beds, you know." Davey scratched the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Then yous gotta sleep on the curtains, Dave!" Jack argued with a shake of his head, "I won't-"

"You just said they were comfy." Davey leaned forward with lifted eyebrows.

Jack flushed with a scowl, tipping his head back and rolling his eyes, "There's no stoppin' you is there."

"I'm inevitable." Davey shrugged.

The dirty-blonde snorted before walking towards the trap door and sitting beside it, still open from when Medda had left- how she managed to get up here on the first place without the others noticing was a mystery. Jack glanced over at Davey, "Fine, I'll take your bed, so long as we switch back every otha' day, alright?"

Davey felt his heart drop in disappointment at Jack's decision but offered a small smile and a nod, "Sounds good."

As Jack hopped down, Davey allowed a frown on his face, only for a moment, before shaking it off. He was getting his hopes up again, that wasn't safe.

"You comin' or what?" Jack popped his head up and cocked it at Davey.

"C-Coming." Davey nodded, jogging after the other boy and slipping down the trap door.

***

Davey couldn't say he was particularly fancying the curtains. They were lumpy and stiffer than expected. He hadn't seemed to notice how uncomfortable they were until after his focus could be parted from making facial gestures at Jack who kept throwing his eyebrows around his face to make them look funny, a small game he could play with Davey while they couldn't speak.

The lights were out now and Davey felt more alone than ever. He'd always been used to sleeping next to someone, sharing a bed with Les since the he was born, and having shared a bed with his parents before that. Even when he'd been over on the foam bed, he was so close to other newsies that it hardly made a difference. Now, with his entire set up dragged several feet away, facing the darkness of the wings, Davey was finding himself less sensible. His heart rate was increasing unreasonable and he found himself pulling a heap of curtain over himself to feel secure. His lips parted to let out small breaths to keep himself steady.  
Imagine being this reliant on human contact. It didn't matter who it was, it was the same sense of security that Davey craved to simply feel functional as a human being. It's what he appreciated about the Newsies. And what Davey hadn't realized he'd appreciated until now. He'd always felt uncomfortable with physical affection from anyone other than his direct family and...perhaps Jack, on the occasion. But looking back at all the hugs and head-ruffles and jostling around that the Newsies did to Davey, he felt comforted by it. He didn't always prefer it, but it was better than the complete lack of human interaction. Even just knowing someone is sitting with their back to yours so you feel safe. Even if Les couldn't take on a rabbit if it tried to fight him, he felt safe when his back faced Les's at night, knowing he and his brother were there for each other.  
And when Davey had fallen into Jack's arms the other week...it was that feeling but more...it wasn't a feeling just anyone could give Davey. He longed for that feeling in particular now more than ever. To have his back close enough to be pressed to Jack's chest, to feel warmth and contentment and-

"Dave..." A hushed voice whispered as a hand brushed Davey's shoulder.

The brunette gasped quietly, despite recognizing the voice, "Jack?" He whispered sharply, "You should be asleep."

"So should you." Jack snorted.

"...Why are you over here?" Davey responded quietly, sitting up to look at the dim silhouette of Jack, just barely lit up by the cracks in the roof above them, which has been there for years, now finally seeming useful.

"You breath loud- didn't sound too great, just uh...seein' how you is.." Jack mumbled, sounding almost shy to Davey.

"Just...it's okay. It's only just colder over here, that's all." Davey muttered with a shrug.

"Well, why not drag this over to us then?" Jack recommended.

Davey blinked a few times. He hasn't considered that. He figured if Jack hadn't pulled it over then there must be a reason for it, "I thought you couldn't.."

"I just didn't get around to it.." Jack shrugged.

Davey wasn't sure he believed that answer, but didn't push farther, simply got to his feet slowly, grabbing at the edge of the curtain.

"It's weighted so it'll be a bit hefty and heavy. I'll get the other side- try not to wake the fellas." Jack murmured.

"There isn't a lot of room, where should we put it that it won't touch someone's bed?" Davey held clumps of curtain in his grasp so that he held half of if, while Jack did the same, the tips of their fingers brushing under the mass of curtains, to Davey's knowledge.

"It ain't going to hurt me if the curtain touches my bed. We's is trading it off anyway. Just put it to the right of mine, there's enough room." Jack whispered.

Davey thanked the darkness for concealing the giddy smile on his face that Jack would be the one who would have his back to Davey's. He began walking backwards towards that spot, Jack following until Davey stopped abruptly, nearly causing in a collision but ending only with Jack stumbling forward and slipped his hands over Davey's to steady himself.

"C-Careful." Davey cleared his throat as they gently lowered the mass of curtains, Jack nodding before they laid it on the ground with a gentle thump.

Jack sighed quietly as he stood back up before flopping onto the foam.

Davey took a moment to smile at the situation and consideration. Jack had noticed something was off from several feet away- had he had his senses focused on Davey? Heard his breathing and mapped the pattern of someone who was distressed? Davey was too tired to think about it as he knelt down and laid himself sideways, back facing Jack as he sighed happily.

"So cold, turnin' away from a fella who's helped you." Jack chuckled.

Davey turned over, "What?"

"Yous didn't even look at me, just turned that way." Jack sniffed with amusement.

"I- isn't that how people should sleep? With their backs to the other?" Davey whispered.

"If you's being hunted or som'n. Nobody's comin' after ya', Dave." Jack murmured in a soothing voice.

Davey thought about this and relaxed slightly, "I guess I'm just used to...feeling like someone's there behind me incase there is...not that there would be just..."

"Just incase?" Jack finished.

Davey nodded.

"Tell you what, you face that way, I'll face that way too. I don't need nobody behind him, but I'll be behind you." Jack nodded.

Davey agreed with this, "Okay.." He whispered before turning over, suddenly feeling childish, "I..I'm behind you, Jack..."

Jack, having already turned over as quietly as possible, as to not alert the other boy, so his back securely faced Davey's, smiled gently, "I know, Dave."


	5. Part 5

Davey felt warm. He felt safe, he felt like how smiling would feel if it were a feeling and not just muscle memory. He felt sleepy in a good way, the kind of way you feel when you've tensed all your muscles for so long that it just feels so completely pleasant when you get to relax them. Safety and security were things Davey constantly found himself searching for, in everything he could. An anchor in everything he did, every action he took- he had a reason or a purpose and that was what made him relax, was something clear ahead. A focus.  
Though, what made his mind begin to clear in the early noon hours was that he wasn't sure what it was that he was focused on that was making him so relaxed and...happy. Especially given the current situation. He was slowly losing his current feeling of numb bliss, becoming more aware of his state in reality. The floor beneath the velvet curtains was hard, the clumps of fabric doing little to keep his joints from feeling stiff while his heart and mind felt at ease. His legs were tangled up in what he could only assume was more curtains, halfway drawn to his waist, and his arms were pressed close to his chest, hands cupped over by-  
Davey's eyes snapped open as all sleep seemed to loosen itself from his body when his eyes darted quickly down to see a pair of callused hands over his own, with arms attached, one under the top of Davey's head, and the other over Davey's side. He didn't dare to look over to see Jack's expression, knowing very well at the warm body pressed to Davey's own was none other than Jack Kelly himself.  
He tried not to think about it too much as David felt his cheeks heat and his heart race suddenly as he quickly tried to break away from Jack.  
He found this seemingly not an option as he tripped on his own feet, looking down to his his ankles hooked around Jack's and realizing with a sudden leap in his chest that the tangle of sheets had in fact been Jack.  
They'd been at such a close proximity- how could Davey not have noticed?  
Davey quickly unhooked himself as a startled Jack Kelly stumbled backwards in response.

"Dave?" Jack landed on his hands behind him with his eyebrows lifted.

"The love birds is finally up." Romeo yawned as he stretched from where he'd been leaned on top of Specs.

Davey locked eyes with Jack in horror before both of them looked away as Davey got to his feet, clearing his throat.

"That was- not um- Dave, I'm sorry-" Jack began as he got to his feet as well.

"No, no, it's fine- it happens- I'm just going to uh, look at the sights." Davey nodded before heading for the theatre's doors into the lobby, jogging off the stage and up the isles.

"You've lost your game, Jack, lettin' 'em just run away like that." Specs yawned as he woke up.

"Oh shut up." Jack hissed, glaring at Specs who shrugged as best he could with Romeo leaning against him.  
The long-haired boy groaned, flopping his head into his hands, "Great. Just- god."

"So, what was that all about?" Les sniffed, blinking sleep out of his eyes as he looked to Jack from his dog bed.

"What was what? Nothin' happened, I was sleep-"

"You and David cuddling." Les shrugged, "I thought that was obvious-

"We weren't-!" Jack's face burned, cut off by Romeo and Specs bursting into laughter. A growl of a groan came from the back of Jack's throat as he rubbed his hands over his face, "Nobody was cuddling nobody- we was just-"

"Oh, was it something more~?" Romeo teased.

"I'll soak you right here right now." Jack balled up his fists and Romeo knew he was serious, tumbling over Specs to hide behind him.

"What's all this talk about Jack fuckin' who..?" Race yawned as he opened his eyes to the other newsies.

"Hey! There's a kiddo present!" Specs snapped at the same time that Jack yelled, "WE WERE'NT-"

"Whoops, my bad." Race sighed, snuggling closer to Spot, who had curled himself around the blonde despite being a head or so shorter.

"Speak for yourself, you've got your own goilfriend to take care of." Jack snorted, nodding to Spot.

"H-He isn't-" Race began, shrinking down before Spot interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend, get it right Kelly..." Spot mumbled sleepily, face still hidden in Race's messy curls, half asleep.

Race blushed furiously, "Not a woid."

"Oh, I think there'll be plenty of words, but for now, let's keep the subject at Jack and Davey." Romeo pursued, turning to Jack with a grin as he rested his chin on Specs' shoulder.

"There's nothing to talk about- and his brother is- Les is here-" Jack fumbled around his words a she sat back down on his bed.

"Les, you don't mind us talkin' about Davey while he ain't here?" Race piped up.

"Well, that depends, are you saying mean things?" Les sat up with a defensive eyebrow cock and crossed arms.

"No. No they ain't." Jack's words sounded as a warning.

"Okay then, go ahead." Les nodded in agreement.

"So is you and Dave fu-"

"Kid. Present." Specs narrowed his eyes.

Race sighed dramatically with a roll of his eyes, "Fine." He looked at Jack, "What's the deal with you and Davey?"

"There's no deal." Jack flushed, "He was cold and alone in a corner so I let him sleep here. That's it. Not my fault there's not enough room to move without bumpin' into nobody. It wasn't that big of a deal-"

"Seemed like a deal to Davey, considerin' how he left." Spot snorted as he rolled onto his back, an arm still lazily around Race's shoulders.

"It was not a-" Jack glanced over at Les who watched with increasing interest, making the dirty-blonde groan and pinch the bridge of his nose, "Would you lot get your head out of the gutter?"

"Last time I checked, we hadn't implied all that much. Is you implying that-?" Before Specs could finish, Jack had thrown himself sideways to cover Les's ears with a glare, "This conversation is over."

The look in his eyes was a serious one of true, passionate anger, and everyone quieted until Les reached up to tap Jack's arms, "Can I go now?"

Jack quickly leaned back, "Erm, go for it."

"Alright, bye!" Without another word, the younger boy leapt to his feet and skipped off the stage, following his brother.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Romeo cleared his throat."

"Doesn't matter, not hungry." Jack got to his feet and turned towards the wings, blocking out any source of sound behind him.

***

Reaching the lobby, Davey had collapsed quickly by the window, breathing erratic and heart pounding out of his chest. He hated this feeling. He hated the way Jack made his heart feel- like it was trying to escape fire that had already burned it. What was that boy doing to him?  
Davey had had crushes in the past, small crushes, but none like this. None like Jack.  
He hated to admit how much regret he held in his chest for immediately breaking away from the blonde. But what was he supposed to do? Ignore instinct?  
Instinct to what? Runaway from emotions, block them out?  
Of course.  
Jack was as far from a plan as Davey could get...  
Plans were David's solids. They were constant and they provided a clear point A to point B scenario. A good plan didn't change, or was flexible, or had reason.

Jack didn't have this- he didn't plan things, he didn't always have reason behind the things he said and did, he just did them on instinct.

Was that not what Davey had just done? Acted on instinct?  
That's different.  
And it technically. Davey's actions had been derived from a fear of commitment to an uncommitted action.

Jack's instincts derived from the first option that came to mind, even if he didn't agree with it after. It's what had caused him to follow Davey to the alley before subsequently leaving him.  
He left.  
He left and Davey...had was left in position where he didn't have a plan. Jack had been his plan and Jack...wasn't constant. Wasn't clear-

But there was something alluring about the boy...something that made Davey stay, and forgive him, not to say his bitterness wasn't still there, it was, but whenever he seemed to have doubts about forgiving the cowboy- he'd look over and Jack would he smiling, or giving Davey a quizzical look with a cocked head that made the brunette's heart go a mile a minute.

It was so dangerous, the feelings that Davey had for Jack Kelly...but how was he supposed to stop himself? Somehow such an inconstant person, had become a constant in Davey's life. But despite Jack having not replicated his actions in the alley, Davey never let his guard down- not until this morning, not until Jack's arms were around him and-

"Davey?" Les's voice came from one set of doors that led to the lobby that Davey sat in, looking out the window but not seeing beyond his own thoughts, let's dawn to his chest comfortably before he looked over at his younger brother, shorter than him when he stood up compared to Davey's current position.

"How long have you been up?" The brunette's voice was stern but...soft. In a way that could tell someone he was defensive but tired.

"Since you, a bit before." Les yawned, plopping down beside his brother before crawling on his knees to the window and putting his chin on the sill.

"Great." Davey snorted, "So why'd you leave the fellas in there?"

"They were being weird." The short boy sighed, "Everyone kept teasing jack and then they were covering my ears. Weird."

Davey felt his heart do a summersault and his face burn like a thousand suns, "Wh-What were they uh- talking about?"

"Oh, just you and Jack cuddling and-"

Davey sat up quickly, "Wh- what?"

"What?" Les looked at his brother with a confused expression.

"Les, what exactly were they saying." Davey locked eyes with the other boy, looking dead serious.

"I dunno...they were being all secretive- but everyone was interested and Jack was all red in the face and rolling his eyes."

Davey's head fell between his knees with a groan, "Great."

"He seemed pretty happy though." Les shrugged, looking back out the window.

"Jack? But you just- you said he was-" Davey sputtered.

"When he was pretending to be asleep." Les hummed, watching the horses of police trot by.

Davey clutched at the hem of his shirt, "Pretend?"

"Oh yeah, I woke up after Jack did but like, still awhile ago. You know, like, when you guys started hugging." Les stretched his arms before relaxing again.

"When we hugged- you mean- Jack did that on purpose?" Davey's throat tightened.

"Well, I mean- you were the one who clung to his arms once he gave 'em to ya but yeah." Les nodded.

Davey wasn't sure what to do with this information, all he knew is, despite being stuck inside for the last week and a half, he felt like he had the energy of someone who'd soaked up a thousand rays of sunshine, and he was definitely going to look too much into this.  
The part of his brain that screamed at him to stop, to remind him of the alley, and what had happened, was drowned out by the thoughts Davey had had prior to that night.  
Thoughts of hope.  
Hope for a lot of things- but primarily, hope that Jack wanted at least a fraction of what Davey did.  
It was dangerous, yes, but Davey had lost all senses other than bliss, and was determined to focus on that of three, the things he could pin all his feelings on: Hope, Bliss, and Stubbornness.  
He had spent an entire strike not listening to society's authority, he could spend a day not listening to his mind's authority. Just a day...  
To start.


End file.
